


The wolf and the phoenix

by rat_in_the_hole (orphan_account)



Category: Crusade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rat_in_the_hole
Summary: Summary: After an encounter with a the Drahk on a world thought to be a dead world the crew of the Excalibur away team are saved by a mysterious techno-mage of an unknown race comes to their aid. Who are they and how will galen react to seeing them? Het possible pairing Gideon/oc Dureena/Galen





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi rat_in_the_hole or best known as crusaderat here with u i'm a streamer, gamer, role play nut job and occasional fan fiction writer. this story has been in my head for some time the oc in this story comes from a rpg I am doing with a friend in a different universe but I thought I'd write about her Babylon 5 universe counterpart's escapades and origins. So sit back and enjoy the ride o_~ the world in the first chapter is inspired by the game ark scorched earth.

TITLE: The wolf and the phoenix 

AUTHOR: rat_in_the_hole

Rating: T for language and suggestive sexy fun time m version will be available upon request 

Summary: After an encounter with a the Drahk on a world thought to be a dead world the crew of the Excalibur away team are saved by a mysterious techno-mage of an unknown race comes to their aid. Who are they and how will Galen react to seeing them? Het possible pairing Gideon/oc Dureena/Galen

Author's notes: hi crusade rat here streamer, gamer, role play nut job and occasional fan fiction writer. this story has been in my head for some time the oc in this story comes from a rpg I am doing with a friend in a different universe but I thought I'd write about her Babylon 5 universe counterpart's escapades and origins. So sit back and enjoy the ride o_~ the world in the first chapter is inspired by the game ark scorched earth. 

 

~Chapter one~  
First encounter

 

The away team where currently on a deserted world covered in vast deserts and ruins of a long forgotten dead race. The only life left on the planet where its reptilian wildlife that seemed to resemble the dinosaur that used to roam earth.most had only small annoying ones that were scared off by a few ppg blasts.  
Some of the critters had been getting in Max’s way of translating a large tablet inside believed it to be some kind of temple, one that was dedicated to some sort of sun god of old that had saved them from some sort of plague and brought peace to their civilisation after a vast war that had pointed to the first shadow war in origins which was not making much sense to max as that was only 2000 years ago and the place was pretty much in ruins and was waiting for the results of carbon data to determine how long this place had been abandoned for.

 

Things were not making a lot of sense to him and it was racking his brain as a small lizard stood in front of him hissing at him he pulled out his ppg and nd gave shot to scare it off..

 

“Mr Eilerson, was that really necessary?.” captain Gidion stood behind him arms folded. Max sighed and turned around and removed his glasses and looked at Gideon with somewhat of an annoyed look.

“Well captain, if they left me to my work, I would not have to keep shooting at them. Before you ask no I have no more data on this tablet yet. But I believe it does mentions some sort of plague so far it is not a complete waste of my intellect, I would be able to work faster if it was not for the resident pests can't the guards not just do there job? Deter them from hindering me” max was very displeased 

“why? They seem harmless all they seem to do is hiss at us, Dr Chambers thinks there a nest near by and all they are doing is protecting it, so work faster and we can leave them be”

max frowned and got back to work and carried on with the translating.  
“Well I only came to see if you had seen Dureena at all? I was told she was in here on the last check in, have you seen her? The rest of the team have found a vault and kinda need her help” said gideon s he folded his arms and glared t max very displeased ones more with the xeno archaeologists attitude problem.

“do I look like her keeper? Never mind I saw her go down that passage was there was hatch or something she may of gone down there” max just shrugged and carried on not bothered at all by yet again of one of Dureena’s vanishing acts as it was a common thing that she did.

“Well thank you Mr Eilerson” said Gideon in sarcasm and heard down the corridor to discover the hatch in question that was wide open, he peered down it was dark, he shined a light down and all he could see where footprints going down passageway below. He sighed and tried again to get hold of her. But only got static interference, he was having a bad feeling about this there coms where occasional having issues dew to the electrical storms this place had been having they had a tendency to knock out all electronics during the storms that where the equivalent of of an electromagnetic pulse.

He turned away from the hatch to get everyone inside as a storm was coming in. they had been here almost a week trying to find this building and the storms were hindering them and time was running out and they would have to move on from this place. He moved away then he heard something from down the passageway below.

~~~~~

 

“Dureena?” he shouted and waited for a reply, but non came, “Grate” he moved away and headed over to the rest of the team, knowing Dureena knew how to take care of herself. Something or someone was watching their every move but kept itself hidden waiting and biding it’s time 

 

Dureena walk down a passageway the flash light started to flickered and then it cut out on her as the storm had finally hit. she sighed but carried on ones her eyes started to adjusted to the lack of light her species night vision was good, she could still see ahead slightly but with some difficulty as she stumbled on a rock and fell flat on her ass and dropped the torch that then rolled down a hole in the ground.

“Great, just great” she sighed and got back up and started searching for the torch, until she heard a voice and looked around to locate the direction of the voice. 

“Hello is there someone there?” she waited for a reply.

“Who are you?” the voice echoed

“Who are you first? Give me your name and I shall give you mine”

“no, Who are you and what do you want here?”  
this seemed familiar to her and she realised what she was talking to and grinned this was priceless.

“Out of curiosity by any chance am I talking to a techno-mage?”

the voice went silent “take that as a yes then so you going to show your self? I am friends with one of your kind so don’t be threatened by me I promise I want bite”

The voice simply laughed “Threatened by you? No my dear I am not and I can not move from where currently I am as the storms plays havoc on my ability. Come down the corridor, it is a bit more shielded there and we will do our introductions there and you can tell me more about your friend” the voice went silent and Dureena headed down the corridor and soon hit a barrier of some sort that soon disappeared she looked around now in semi darkness, she herded movement and a figure came out of the darkness a woman now stood before her.  
She was tall, slender but well toned, skin as pale as milk rosy red lips, with ruby red hair and eyes the colour of Amethyst, the only distinctive feature that she was not human was the length of her ears, they were long and pointed at their tips.

“So you going to introduces yourself or not?” Asked the woman as she circled Dureena like some kind of predator that made her feel some what uneasy and threatened by her, but didn’t act as she knew from Galen techno-mages where not to be messed with.

“I told you just you give me yours and I will give you mine”  
“names have power, you said you knew a member of my order give me their name and I may give you mine deal?”

“I would like keep that to myself for now. I do not trust you, if you want give me your name I'll just have to leave and tell the others”

“you can not leave, or at least not until you explain yourself more, I have all the time in the universe I am patient, I can wait.” She grinned and sat down crossing one leg over the over staring at Dureena as if she was trying to stare into her very soul now Dureena was starting to think she had gone the wrong way with this one.

“OK I will give you his name I am friend’s with Galen”  
the woman stood up and walked around her again and smiled “ah Galen yes he still lives good, very well deal's a deal I am Winn-Rei” she bowed slightly “You are?” 

“Dureena Nafeel, so you know galen may I ask how?”

“Is it not pretty obvious is it not? Well….. bit more than that and complicated to explain to outsiders, how well do you know him? So odd for you to be friends... how unlike him” she circled her reading her every movement her heart rate everything to detect any deception.

“I consider him a friend and I hope that he consider me a friend too” said Dureena tried to relax as winn-rei here seemed to only want to know about her relationship with galen for some bizarre reason.

“when you talk about him your heart rate goes up and…..” said winn-rei as smiled at Dureena and looked for a reaction.

“i have no idea where this is going but can you please not get so close I don’t trust you” Dureena was tensing up again fighting the urge to lash out 

‘Where is this woman going with all theses questions who is she?’ thought Dureena 

Winn-rei backed off a bit, but she was still studying Dureena from afar.  
“You're attracted to him in some way? Ah yes I see... you are. I can see it in your eyes, but for what reason? his power or…?” She stopped suddenly and frowned and got up and was staring into space for a moment. 

“Well good news, it would appear that the storm as finished. But the bad news is we have company i’m afraid, the Drahk are here now and I will have to take my leave, for now..” in a gust of wind she was gone, leaving a very confused Dureena behind.

Above ground Gideon was scrambling everyone to safety as the shuttles blocked by the Drahk and night was falling. the Excalibur had already deployed fighters to deal with the ships in orbit.

Mist pooled around the away team covering them gideon smiled assuming this was Galen’s work but he would soon find out that not all is at it seems. When the ground started shaking a huge worm came out of the ground and pulled the Drahk into the sand any of the overs got picked off by birds of flame and burned them to death the scene before them was brutal but effective and not entirely galen’s style or at least nothing they had seen galen do so fare.  
Then he saw her a woman stood on a rock staring right at him, dureena appeared behind gideon looked up and the woman before them.

“guess I missed something seeing she’s now up here” said dureena as she catches her breath

“you already met then?” he turned back around to be greeted by the new techno-mage and nearly smacking into her. She was only just a hair’s breath shorter than him in her high and clearly not human in the slightest.

“Well now I've dealt with the vermin time for some introductions I have already met Dureena here and what a charming woman she is” she grinned revealing her sharp canines to them in a non threatening manner.

“well.. I take it from that little show you just did that you're a techno-mage am I correct?” gideon had his poker face on and he looked her directly in the eye unafraid by her mass massacre of the drahk that had just happened in a matter of moments.

“Yes I am I am guessing you also know Galen as well, am I correct?” she did the same things at she did with dureena circled him assessing him and sizing him up as well.

“yes that would be correct, you know him as well then? Are you a friend?” he was having a bad feeling about this and was beginning to wish Galen was here right now, she was very intimidating in her manner.

“yes we know one another, though it's been a long time since we crossed paths, so he’s left the order then I take it? if you are antiquated?” she was digging for information but for what intentions was she friend or foe?

“I do not want to go any further with this discussion without his presents to verified you are of not a threat” he was keeping his cool on the outside but the heart never lies, his heart was racing and she was ginning even more.

“Are you afraid of me?” she folded her arms over her chest pushing her busem up ever so slightly in an almost seductive way, What sort of mined games was she playing with him.

“well you just going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to answer me?”

‘what in the hell is she going with this?’ he thought.

“Mathue, move away from her now and I suggest you leave things to me, this may get messy” gideon turned and there was galen and for ones felt relieved to see him and nodded and got every one away and left the two techno-mages alone.

“Hello Galen” she smirked and watched the overs move away and waited till they were gone before dropping her defences to show him she was not going to challenge him.

“so, it’s true you’ve left the order then?” she bowed her head and her arms dropped to her sides hiding her expressions from him.

“in a séance yes, I can't go into details with you it’s been what 14 years since I last saw you? I had thought you had-”

“died? Well yes I can see why you thought that. I left the order not long after I was ensheathed I learned how to drop of the grid so… how's Elric?” she peered up at him a little.  
“ he died not long after we went into hiding and your teacher passed after you left I'm sorry” Winn-rei moved away from him and looked out at the dunes her dress moving in the wind

“I'm so sorry galen I should have been there for you, you're practically fam-” Gaalen cut her off before she could finish the sentence he didn't want to hear her pitty talk or her excuses right now.

“you had your reasons I assume you will explain more when you are ready, so what now?” she turned and stared at his eyes they were cold no joy or passion there and it scared her as she recoiled away from him and backed off and put up her defences up again.

“you’ve changed... Tell me why you're so cold to me? time should not of changed you this much?” he couldn't look at her any lounger she always knew how to get few to him they had only met by chance on a visit by another mage that was a friend of elric’s and she had been at their side a odd girl of an unknown race to him she had peaked curiosity in him all those years ago and had become friends until she vanished.

“Galen you with me?” 

“yes, why are you here by the way?”

“ trying to find something so you made some friends I see met a charming woman that may have a thing for you” smirked and looked at him “oh…the look on your face priceless”

“you are avoiding my question what are you looking for?”  
“ a cure to the plague that hit earth I want to help I see your helping as well I'm glad we are on the same path”  
“ yes… is that all you're after? You are hiding something”  
“as are you so we are even we all have our secrets so how about you formally introduce me to your friends?”  
“only if you dress more appropriately, your manner of dress is very….”  
“ewww Galen gross yes it's revealing a little but it's hot here and wait….” she blinked suddenly “i thought you where...hum this is very awkward isn’t it?”

“Winn-rei what are you babbling about you thought I was what?” then he realised what she was getting at and sighed she wasn’t the first to think that.

“I thought you proffered the male of your species guess I didn’t know you as well as I thought just you hum… never found me attractive like everyone else did” this conversation was getting very embarrassing fast for both of them and stayed silent for some time.

“we should go before a storm hits and i’ll change if its making you feel uncomfortable” she dissipated into nowhere that was something new.  
“teleportation incantation someone's been busy” he sighed and headed to his ship and soon located her ship and got her to follow him to the Excalibur.

TBC


End file.
